Daughters of Voldemort
by Fire Witch2
Summary: *AU* The Daughter's of Voldemort are a select group of Death Eaters. They are all 17 yr. old spies in Hogwarts and one is to be the heiress of the darklord. R/R
1. The Daughters of Voldemort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did would I really be writing here?

A/N: This is now my third story that I'm currently working on. I encourage reviews of all kinds, and I refuse to update until I get reviewers, so if you like the story REVIEW! Well, hope you like it.

"Bring me over to the bed, would you?" A young girl picked up the creature and placed it in the bed and pulled the covers over it.

"Thank you child. Sit down, I need to discuss something with you." 

She sat down on the bed next to it. She looked down at the creature that once used to be a man, he was now a snake and needed her to stay alive. She could barely make out his scaly shape though the dim lighting in the room, but she could see his red eyes staring at her.

"What do you need to talk about, father?" 

"This year at Hogwarts is going to be different, not only will you be spying on Dumbledore, but you will also be watching Harry Potter." The girl was surprised by the news but reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, father. Will the others also be watching him, too?"

"Isabelle, you are the only one in Gryffindor, you know they can not help. They all have new assignments, also." The snake hissed out as it slithered into a more comfortable position.

"Oh yes, what are your new orders for Lily?"

"She is to be get a copy of all the new students files and deliver them to you, I trust you know what information I will need out of them?" She nodded and smiled.

"Of course, milord. If you don't mind me asking, what is Carmen's assignment?" Isabelle already knew the answer but she asked anyway.

"She is to be keeping watch of the heir, I do not want anything happening to him."

"Yes, what's his name? Draco? He's Lucius' son?" The snake nodded and she frowned.

"So is Carmen to be his wife?" 

"I have not decided yet. But do not worry, you will be considered." 

Isabelle was ecstatic. Not because she liked Draco, for she had never even met him, but to be her Lord's heiress would be the greatest honor she could ever hope for. She leaned down and kissed the snake on the top of it's head and then giggled.

"Thank you, Lord. You won't be sorry." She skipped out of the room, her long brown hair swaying behind her. He knew that she was right, he wouldn't be sorry.

______________________

"This prophecy will bring about a new beginning for us, a new reign." There was some murmurs and grunts of approval.

"Now will my guests please step forward and sit in the seats to my left?" A voice hissed out from under the black cloak, seated on the dais raised throne. About a dozen figures walked forward, ushered into the chairs by a small man, whom afterwards returned to his spot in front.

"Good, good. Daughters, will you please come in now?" The small man then ran to the back and opened the door. 

There were hushed whispers as four figures, clad in dark green colored robes and one in brown, walked through the doorway and in front of the throne. The only way you could tell them apart was by their necklaces: a black spider, a silver snake, and a gold crow. The figures in the green robes all bowed, the one in brown bowed and then knelt behind the figure with a silver snake.

"Good to see you all are well." 

"Thank you milord. It is good to see you are stronger." One woman replied.

"Yes, you look good." The second agreed.

"Most definitely." The third spoke up.

"Why thank you, girls." The figure on the throne smiled and it sent shivers down the Death Eaters spines.

"These women have been undercover at Hogwarts, giving me daily information on the events and students there. No need to be alarmed children, if you had done anything wrong, you wouldn't even be here." The figure reassured the now nervous group of guests.

"They will be key in helping us attain the prophecy. Girls, if you would introduce yourselves?" 

"I'm Lady Phoebe, nice to meet you all." The woman with the crow said in a cheerful voice.

"I am Lady Selene." The spider woman said and nodded her head towards the Death Eaters.

"I'm Lady Luna and this is Lunet." The last woman said and motioned towards the one in brown who stood up and nodded to them.

"Although none are my biological daughters, they all are my loyal servants. Especially, my adopted daughter, Lady Luna."

"I believe the other girls deserve just as much respect as me, father. Also, Lunet has completed the training and can receive the mark tonight." Luna was now turning back to the throne.

"Ah yes, come here child." Luna pushed the other forward and the girl knelt in front of him. The girl in brown began to shake very nervously and so Luna stepped forward.

"Maybe, she isn't ready? Look at her trembling." The room went silent and shocked, wondering what was going to happen.

"I thought you wanted her to receive the dark mark and become my daughter?"

"I do but she is not ready, as you can see. If you will allow it, I will continue to train and watch her until she is ready. Please, Lord Voldemort." Voldemort who had been pleased when she referred to him as 'father', was now irritated.

"You may continue to train her, after she has the mark." 

Luna nodded reluctantly and looked away right before a scream and a thump was heard. She turned around and slowly walked forward, picking up the body of the newest Daughter of Voldemort.

"Have a seat ladies. Wormtail, attend to Lady Lunet." 

Luna handed the body over to the small man and walked up to the seats now next to the throne. She sat on Voldemort's right, while Phoebe sat on his left and Selene on her left, then Lunet came and sat next to Luna.

"Now then, my guests. I would like you all to stand up, remove your cloaks and state your name and house. My daughters will be watching you to see who is fit to be a Death Eater."

The figures in the chairs on the left stood up and removed their cloaks. The four daughters giggled some, whispered and pointed at several of them.

"Approach." Voldemort waved forward the first person. All the guests following the same routine of stepping forward and bowing, then stating their information.

"Blaise Zabini, Slytherin."

"Cho Chang, Ravenclaw."

"Dean Thomas, Gryffindor." 

Then twins walked forward together and Luna heard Lunet gasp.

"Padma Patil, Ravenclaw."

"Parvati Patil, Gryffindor."

"Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin." 

"Gregory Goyle, Slytherin." 

"Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin." 

All the daughters sat forward, knowing who had to be coming up.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." 

"Ah Draco, how is my heir doing? Fine, I hope." Voldemort smiled at the blonde.

"Why yes, Lord. I had a nice time in Italy this summer and am looking forward to the school year." Draco grinned and then looked over the girls sitting in front of him.

"May I ask what your daughters' true names are?"

"They are our true names." Luna was standing and everyone looked at her.

"Our birth names are of the past and are used only for our safety and so that no one can cheat their way into becoming Death Eaters." Voldemort nodded at her words.

"She is exactly right. I will not take any chances of their identies being known before I intend them to be."

"Well, may I ask what years you all are in? For as I know, one of you is to be my bride." Selene now stood and everyone looked towards her.

"We are all in the seventh year and each in a different house. That is all that you need to know about us. As for being your bride, none of us have been given an answer either."

"That is a good point Selene." Voldemort spoke up and this signaled for the two girls to sit back down.

"Since you teens are so anxious about my choice, it shall be announced at Christmas. Now then, we need to adjourn so our students can all get a good night sleep before the train ride tomorrow. Have a good school year all of you." 

Voldemort stood up and hugged Luna and Phoebe before apparating from the room. The girls then walked together towards the door but were stopped by three men.

"Hello ladies." Draco bowed down and then extended his hand towards Luna.

"We need to be leaving, will you please move?" Luna tried to push him to the side but he didn't budge.

"I would just like to see your pretty face and meet the daughter of Voldemort." 

"We are all the Daughters of Voldemort." Phoebe said while stepping forward.

"You may be, but who do you think is going to be my bride? She's his real daug..." Draco was interrupted by a hard slap to his face which snapped his head to the side. A red hand print already forming on his cheek, clashing with his pale complexion.

"How dare you insult my sisters like that, you jackass. And don't think that I can't defend myself magically, I'm just not stupid enough to do magic outside of school." Draco was sneering at them and then noticed that all the remaining Death Eaters were watching.

"Lucius! Come collect your son before I get pissed off." Luna yelled up at the blonde who was watching from his seat.

"I thought he was handling himself okay." Lucius smirked and walked towards them.

"How have you been...Luna?" Lucius looking at her with a friendly smile.

"Good and you? I heard you just got out of Azkaban." Luna looked worried.

"You know who she is?" Draco interrupted their conversation.

"Yes and so do you. Actually, I believe you know all of these women." The girls all nodded.

"You know Phoebe, from your house at school. That reminds me, I thought once Lunet got her mark, her cloak would immediately change, but its still brown."

"That is because she is still my servant and student. I taught her most of the stuff she knows. She is my Wormtail. But more intelligent, pretty, and better overall." They all began laughing at the man who was standing in the back of the room waiting for the girls.

"Well, I expect she's an excellent witch, if you were her tutor. You have been a Death Eater since you were....nine, right?"

"Yes. Me and Phoebe got our marks together, you know that, you were there." 

"Well like he said earlier, we need our rest. We really should go, I will see you at Christmas then?" Lucius nodded and looked towards his son, who's bodyguards had already run off.

"Let's go. Goodnight girls." Lucius began to walk away.

"Ladies." Draco nodded and followed his father.

"Goodnight." The girls said in unison and turned and left out the door. 

Outside the door, Wormtail was standing there, holding the door open to a carriage. They climbed inside and traveled the two hour ride to Voldemort's manor, talking the whole way. On arriving, they all went inside and traveled the familiar path to the dining room, where their usual nighttime snack was being served.

______________________

"So, how does it feel to be a Daughter?" Selene asked Lunet while she piled food onto her plate.

"I don't know. I feel...stronger." All the girls smiled at her.

"Good for you, Lily." Phoebe hugged Lunet.

"Phoebe! You know he wants us to use our new names whenever we're together." Selene was glaring at her.

"Oh calm down, Anna. Its fine. We don't want to accidentally slip at school and call each other by our 'Daughter' name, now do we?" Luna spoke up and then took a sip out of her goblet.

"Oh! Isabelle, the 'real daughter' of Voldemort has spoken! Let us all bow down before her!" Anna yelled out and stood up.

"Ya know, that doesn't sound half bad. Bowing before me, hmm...." Isabelle smirked at Anna.

"Belle!" Phoebe yelled in surprise.

"Carmen!" Isabelle yelled back and then joined Carmen in laughing.

"Anna, you know it pisses me off when people don't respect you too. I wish you three could be my real sisters, but its just not possible." Everyone continued eating until a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" Isabelle stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him and then the other girls came up and shook his hand.

"Well, its been so long Belle. I miss seeing my best student, its been years. Here let me take a good look at you all, without those heavy cloaks."

Isabelle did a slow turn for him. He noticed that she had become more of a woman then when he last saw her. Also, her chocolate brown hair was now down to her waist, with a few braids scattered throughout and when she refaced him he saw her beautiful deep sapphire eyes, which had entranced a lot of men. After she was done, the girls each followed her example in turn. 

Lucius watched curly blonde hair bounce as Lily quickly turned, her brown eyes on the floor. 

He then saw Carmen who, like Isabelle, had grown more into a woman. Her black hair in a braid, going down half her back and her hazel eyes changed from their dull brown to a bright green, when she saw him smile at her. 

Then last was the recruit he had seen also receive her dark mark only a few years ago, Anna. He particularly liked Anna because she was more serious and a lot like him. She had darker blonde hair, which only came to her shoulders and her eyes were green instead of blue. Lucius nodded his head towards the girls and then the other three left as Isabelle ushered him to the guest room.

______________________

"This guest room okay, Lucius?" Isabelle asked as she collapsed on the king sized bed.

"I think so." He shut the door and then sat down on the bed next to her, looking up and down her body.

"You really have grown up, Belle." She smirked and then sat up.

"Oh have you noticed that? Well, I'll have to show you how else I've grown up." 

She climbed onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his all too willing mouth. He slid his hands under her shirt and began to rub her breasts when someone cleared their throat. They stopped immediately and Isabelle quickly slid off his lap and back onto the bed.

"Hello, father." Isabelle began to chew on her bottom lip.

"I see you like them young Lucius." Voldemort growled through gritted teeth, while leaning against the door frame.

"Actually, father, I came onto him and he just did what any male would do to a willing female. I should be the one punished."

"I have plans for you Isabelle, which means you are to stay a virgin until then. Do you understand me?" She nodded and then stood, kissing Lucius on the cheek and walking out the door.

"As for you, Lucius. I know the way to punish you..." Voldemort pulled out his wand and the next thing Isabelle heard were the yells of Lucius, causing her to cringe in sadness.

______________________

"Isabelle, may I come in?"

"Yes." Voldemort opened the door and Isabelle continued packing.

"Ah packing. Do you need any help?" She shook her head and still did not look at him.

"Isabelle, look at me." She closed up one trunk and started using another.

"Luna!" Isabelle stopped packing and turned to face him, his red eyes glowing in anger.

"Lucius is beneath you and your destiny. I have great plans for you, such as this year's assignment. You are to befriend the mudblood, Granger. After you're in their inner circle, you will deliver Potter to me."

"Dead or alive?" She asked without any emotion at all.

"Either, but preferably alive so it may be my pleasure to kill him." Isabelle nodded then continued to pack. 

"Belle, please do not be angry. But would you really want to be involved with him and then marry his son? Sleeping with father and son?" He walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stopped packing and sighed.

"Thank you, father, for your concern. Lucius is now my past, not my future. I would like to go to bed now and finish packing in the morning. Goodnight." She turned around and kissed him on the cheek before crawling into bed. She grabbed a bottle from her night stand and drank it, passing out immediately.

______________________

"The password is..." 

"Hello." A voice drawled from the doorway.

"Malfoy." Anna nodded towards him.

"Montparnasse. Carmen." He nodded to the two girls.

"So what are you to talking about?" He sat next to Carmen and put his arm around her.

"Nothing much. Anna is Head Girl this year so I was in the middle of trying to talk her into letting me do things. As always, she's not budging though. Wanna help?" 

"Well it would be unfair to everyone else if you're treated special. But since I'm a prefect, you can always try and talk me into it." Draco smirked and Anna rolled her eyes.

"I have to be going. I have to talk to some prefects before we arrive and I want to talk to Eliza beforehand." 

"Always a pleasure, Anna." Draco smiled and pulled Carmen closer.

"Yeah, bye Anna. Oh yeah, I just remembered that word I was trying to remember. Its 'immortal'. See ya." Anna smiled and then shut the compartment door.

"So, we're alone..." Draco pulled her on his lap and smirked.

"Draco, I..." She was interrupted by the door opening again.

"Help me, please!" Lilian slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Lily what's wrong?" Carmen stood up and helped her friend to a seat.

"It was..was..was..." 

"I know you're in there, you Hufflepuff scum! Come on out!"

"Great, I didn't want to put up with Megan's shit yet." 

Carmen sighed and then heard a mumbled yell and a thud. The three looked at each other, confused at what had happened. Draco got up, unlocked the door and slowly opened it. On the otherside of the door was Megan Bathory, slut of Slytherin, petrified.

"Stupid bitch." 

Draco looked up at three Gryffindors, all with their wands out. He walked back into the compartment and sat down.

"Lily! You okay?" A tall, girl with very long light brown hair rushed in. 

"Yeah, thanks Dawn." Lilian stood up and walked out of the compartment with Dawn and another girl, as another brunette walked in.

"What'd you do Rossellini? Hold the girl down while the slut beat her up?"   


"Fuck you, Sorbonne." Carmen glared at her best friend, inches from her face. Each fighting to break out into a smile.

"Okay, okay girls. How about you leave and Carmen and I can make out?" Draco smirked.

"Gave up the Parkinson slut? Would your father approve of that?" Isabelle let slip and then mentally slapped herself.

"You do not know my father. Do not try and lecture me, filthy mudblood." Isabelle was hurt and Carmen could tell but both girls kept their real emotions hidden. 

"Why don't you just lay off Mal-ferret?" All heads turned towards three more Gryffindors whom all displayed hate in their glares.

"Great. Potty, the Weasel and another mudblood. This is personal, go away." 

"No, I don't think we will." Harry stepped forward. Not wanting any of them hurt or expelled, Isabelle got Carmen's attention and she nodded. Carmen pushed Isabelle out the door and into the other Gryffindors.

"Fucking filth!" Carmen slammed the door shut and turned back to a satisfied Draco.

"What were you saying about before about us being alone?"They smirked at each other.

______________________

"I hate that Slytherin bitch!" 

"Harry!" Hermione had shut the door to their compartment and now had her hands on her hips.

"He's right, though. She is a bitch Herm." Ron's face was slightly red.

"I'm sorry, they're normally really nice. Um, Isabelle right?" Hermione sat next to the fourth person in the compartment.

"Yeah. My friends call me Belle, though. Let's see, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" Isabelle smiled at them.

"Uh yeah, do we know you?" Ron sat there dumbfounded.

"No, but one of my best friends is friends with your little sister." She pointed at Ron.

"Jennifer Wood? Younger sister of Oliver?" Comprehension showed on their faces.

"She has a bit of a crush on Ron, so she talks about him constantly. Hard not to know your names by now." Isabelle smiled as Ron turned a red only a Weasley is capable of.

"And I know you from quidditch, hello? I was a reserve keeper? I filled in for Oliver a few times and then had complications last year so Ron got he position." She explained to Harry while Ron continued to hold onto his Weasley red tint.

"Oh, yeah. Good luck for the tryouts this year." She was about to comment when the door opened.

"There ya are Issy!" A slight Irish accent said.

"Hey Dawn. This is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." She stood up and pointed to them each in turn.

"Oh, Ron eh? Where's Jen? Oh well. " She smirked and then looked back. "I know your brothers, Fred and George. Brilliant fellas, they are. All those inventions? I'm surprised they aren't rich yet." 

"Ah ha! We've been looking for you everywhere, Dawn." Another voice said as feet were heard running over.

"Did you find..." A wide eyed brunette looked into he compartment.

"Oh Jen, just the girl I was looking for. You know Ron Weasley, well not officially but here's your chance." 

"I uh..uh.." Jennifer kept staring.

"Jen, hello?" Isabelle waved her hand in front of Jennifer's face.

"Hey, where's Lily? Jen!"

"I'm here." Lilian pushed through the two people and smiled. 

"Good." Isabelle didn't want to lose her servant and new dark sister.  


"Well, looks like introductions are needed. These are my best friends Jennifer Wood, Lilian Foster and Dawn Mircalla." There exchanged 'hello's and then Isabelle continued.

"This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." More 'hello's were exchanged and then Lilian spoke up.

"Me and you need to talk Belle." Isabelle got the hint and nodded.

"If you will excuse us? Are you two staying here?" The two girls nodded and sat down in the compartment. 

"Well, nice meeting you all." Lilian walked away.

"Yeah. Hey Hermione, you wanna hang with us sometime? Some things you just can't do and talk about with boys." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Bye." Isabelle left and walked down to the compartment that Lilian was sitting it.

______________________

"What is it Lily?" She sat down opposite her.

"I do not know the password or my instructions." 

"Oh yes, almost forgot. The word is 'immortal' and your instructions are to stay the same as usual. Do me a favor though, go and fetch Carmen for me?" 

Lilian nodded and walked off. After about five minutes, Lilian walked back in with a partly dressed Carmen.

"Have fun?" Isabelle smirked to Carmen.

"Lun, come on. What did you need?" Carmen slumped across from Isabelle.

"Lily, please stand watch outside?" The other girl walked out and shut the door.

"Carmen, I just don't want to see you hurt. Okay? You're my best friend and you seem to be getting attached to Draco. What if you aren't the heiress? You'd have your heart broken." Her voice was very sympathetic and sad.

"If anyone else said that, I would be thinking they wanted him all to themselves. Glad I know you and know you hate him." She smirked at her friend.

"Phoeb! I do not hate him, I just don't like him and think there are better choices for an heir." 

"No, you just want to shag his dad and if you're chosen you can't." 

"Actually, even if I'm not chosen, I can't be with him. Our lord has already made that quite clear last night." Isabelle looked at the floor.

"So that was him screaming last night?" 

Isabelle nodded and Carmen moved next to her friend, putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. But hey, if you have to give up Lucius, I'll give up Draco. You're right, I am getting too attached and now I'll know what you're going through." 

The two girls smiled at each other and hugged for a long time. There was a knock on the door and the girls looked at the door then at the other.

"Let's see who it is." Isabelle whispered. They put their ears to the door and heard a certain blonde heir yelling at their friend.

______________________

"Is Carmen in there, answer me!" Draco was losing his temper.

Lilian was getting scared but stood her ground and stayed quiet. He opened his mouth to say something else when the door slid open and Carmen stepped out, reshutting the door.

"Hey Draco, sorry I took so long. Let's go." She started walking away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What were you doing in there?" 

"Just talking to a friend about something." She smiled and tried to walk away again but he pulled her back.

"Who's your friend?" Draco was suspicious and slightly angry.

Isabelle slowly opened the door and noticed that Draco's back was turned. She snuck out and reshut the door. Walking away some, she turned around and smiled.

"Oh, what's happening here? Poor Rossellini, do something wrong?" Isabelle spoke in a mocking tone and walked back over to them.

"Go away, Sorbonne!" Draco yelled, not even looking at her. 

"No thanks. So what'd she do?" She leaned against the wall and stared at him.

"Nothing at all." Carmen looked from him to her and then back again.

"Then why won't you tell me, who you were talking to?" 

"I was talking to...." 

"Me." A fifth voice said from behind them, all four of them looked at the person with jaws dropped.

"Granger!" Draco looked back and forth between the two.

"She needed help in Arithmancy last year, so I was asking if she needed help again this year."

"Yeah..." A shocked Carmen mumbled.

"And as everyone knows, you're the only smart Slytherin and you're not in that class." Hermione finished and smiled, proud of herself.

"Draco, if you don't trust me, I don't see how we can be together." Carmen spoke up and had tears in her eyes.

"Sorry." She ran off the now stopped train. Isabelle nodded to Lilian and she ran after her.

"Well then, this is a nice beginning of a new school year. Isn't it?" Hermione said sarcastically and the two looked at her.

"Shut the fuck up, mudblood!" Draco stormed off the train, now flanked by his two goons.

"Why did you do that?" Isabelle was trying to size the other girl up.

"Why were you two talking? I thought you hated each other." The two girls followed the others off the train, after noticing the corridor filling up.

"Actually we're best friends." 

______________________

Isabelle stepped into a carriage, followed by Hermione. 

"You friends? You certainly don't show it." 

"Hello? House rivalries?" Isabelle looked at her like she was stupid.

"Oh...so you pretend to hate each other at school but outside of it you're.."

"Like sisters." Isabelle finished for her and smiled.

"Whenever we want to talk at school, we have to either send notes to each other or use Lily as a messenger. Poor girl gets picked on by both houses for conversing with the other." Isabelle leaned against the side and stretched her legs out on the seat.

"You won't tell anyone that we're friends will you? Its not her fault that she's ambitious and wants to get somewhere in life, so she got put in Slytherin." 

"I promise I won't, not even Harry and Ron." 

"Thanks. You're not so bad, ya know that? Hey speaking of your friends, did you forget about them?" Hermione's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh bollocks!" 

"No worries, we're already here anyway. You can come sit with me and my mates til they get here." 

______________________

Isabelle pulled Hermione to the Great Hall and they sat with Alec Mason and Dane Pritchett, laughing and catching up. After a while were joined by Harry, Dawn and a very red Jennifer and Ron. Isabelle nudged Dawn and pointed to their tomato faced friends.

"What's up with them?"

"Ron asked Jen out and she accepted." Ron blushed more if it was possible and all of them began laughing.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Ginny Weasley popped up and sat down. 

They all continued catching up until the first years entered and they watched. Cheering when they got a new student and glaring at the new Slytherins. Isabelle watched Lilian writing down all the student's names that were called and a brief description of what they looked like. No one else noticed since they were all watching the sorting. After the sorting, they ate and talked more, introducing themselves to the new Gryffindors. 

While everyone was amongst talking, Isabelle let her eyes trail over to the Slytherin table. There was Carmen, talking to one of Isabelle's worse enemies: Nina Godwin. One of the ugliest and easiest girls in the school and best friends of Pansy "Pug-faced" Parkinson. Nina had always hated Isabelle and all her friends and this year she could do more about it, being a Slytherin prefect. 

Her view now moved over to the other side of the table, where Draco sat. Pansy had draped herself over him, Isabelle was surprised she wasn't sitting in his lap. His two bodyguards across the table from him, filling their faces with food into what must be a bottomless pit, seeing as they never seemed to stop. But Draco wasn't paying attention to any of them, he was talking to his best friend and the most mysterious person she had ever known. Joseph Clairmont. 

Joseph had never declared his loyalties to either light or dark and no one seemed to care. He was liked by everyone except the Gryffindors, even if their only thing against him was he was Slytherin. The only Gryffindor to not dislike him was Isabelle. Carmen was friends with him because of Draco and she envied her for that. Now her friend had lost a boyfriend and possibly a good friend, because she told her she may get hurt. 

Luckily the feast was over, because it got Isabelle's mind off of it. All the prefects began to lead their houses to their dorms: Nina and Draco for Slytherin, Anna and Anthony Goldstein for Ravenclaw, Megan Jones and Justin Finch-Fletchley for Hufflepuff and Hermione and Ron for Gryffindor. Isabelle gave Carmen's hand a short squeeze when she walked past her.

______________________

Isabelle got ready for bed with her dormmates: Jennifer, Dawn and Melina. The girls caught up and Melina talked to Isabelle about the new quidditch year. Melina, now the team captain, guaranteed her the keeper spot and Isabelle thanked her for five minutes straight. They all began to get in bed and Isabelle pulled out the bottle she had drank from the previous night. 

"Oh Issy, still having the nightmares?" Dawn whispered and looked at her sympathetically. 

"Well truthfully, I don't know. I don't even want to chance seeing them again, so I always take it." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Melina and Jennifer sat up at hearing their voices.

"She still has to take the Dreamless Sleep potion." The other two girls frowned.

"It must be horrible, seeing your parents slaughtered like that. I'm so sorry Belle." Jennifer said and Isabelle looked down at the ground. 

"Well goodnight." Melina said finally, and the three girls went to sleep. 

Isabelle just stared at the bottle and thought of all that she did see. She didn't really see her parents slaughtered, but that's what she told them. The things she saw were all the people Voldemort killed, the people he hurt. Now there would be new visions of Lucius suffering the Cruciatus Curse and Lily receiving her mark. 

She suffered the visions because Voldemort used her as a Pensieve, anything that was filling his mind, went to her. She had to watch, night after night, people suffering for his twisted pleasure. Losing many nights sleep and becoming very ill, he forced her to begin taking the Dreamless potion. 

She was happy she didn't have to suffer the dreams anymore and had since had not been as disgusted with her adopted father. She could not hate him when she saw what he did, because she grew up his loving and devoted daughter and after nine years of love, its hard to hate someone. 

Isabelle pulled the cork out of the bottle and noticed she had two more doses before she needed to refill. She had become friends with Madam Pomfrey because Snape wouldn't help a Gryffindor, especially since he didn't even know who she was. Taking a big swig of the potion, she quickly corked it and put it down before passing out.


	2. Happy Birthday

Draco sat in the common room and watched Carmen catching up with Joseph, who were good friends. Draco at the moment had Nina and Pansy sitting on his lap, playing with his hair and every now and then kissing him. He didn't really like the Slytherin sluts but he wanted to make Carmen jealous and hurt her. Carmen finally looked over at Draco and he saw a hint of sadness before she expertly masked it. She said her goodnights to Joseph and a few other people before walking up to her dorm. 

Joseph, who had started to walk over, was blocked by yet another slut, Megan Bathory, the easiest girl in Slytherin. Megan was from a long line of purebloods and was the proud descendant of Elizabeth Bathory*, the Blood Countess. Megan wrapped her arm around his neck and smiled.

"Want to come up to my dorm and have fun?" 

"Not if my life depended on it. Now if you'll excuse me." He picked her up and placed her out of the way, before walking over to Draco.

"She still after you, mate?" Draco smirked and Joseph sat down across from him.

"Pansy, Nina, would you please leave us for a minute?" Joseph smiled at them and they both pouted as they walked away.

"If this is about Carmen..." 

"Of course its about her!" Joseph interrupted him.

"She broke up with me! I'm not the bad guy!" 

"She loves you Draco! And you repay her by shoving it in her face!" Joseph was getting slightly angry.

"If she loved me then why did she break up with me?" Draco's face was turning a slight pink.

"Draco, you're the heir and everyone knows it. She said that you would be given a wife soon and she doesn't want to get in the way if its not her. She wants to give you up now, instead of getting even closer and losing you." Draco just sat there taking it all in.

"Wait a second. She said..." 

Draco's eyes shot open and he ran up the stairs to the seventh year's dorm. When he neared the door he slowed down and quietly walked in. He could hear very soft crying coming from Carmen's bed and he didn't know what to feel towards her. He walked to her bed and pulled aside the curtain, she looked up and quickly her face became an unreadable rock.

"What do you want?" She sat up and quickly wiped her face clean.

"You never loved me." He said blankly and she felt like slapping him, so she did.

"Get the fuck out." She said as calmly as she could.

"You were the spy. You lying bitch, YOU WERE THE SPY!" He yelled and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How did you...?"

"Joseph told me, that you thought it may not be you. But only Voldemort's Daughters can be my wife!"

"I..I..I've failed." Carmen mumbled and she grabbed her wand, pushing him away. Draco grabbed for his wand but in the rush he had forgotten it.

"Carmen, think about what you're doing." He began to back away.

"This isn't for you, Draco. My orders were to watch you and keep you safe but if anyone found out who I was..." Draco's eyes widened as she pointed her wand at herself.

"Avada..." 

"Accio wand!" A voice said from behind Draco. The wand flew out of her hands and to the man in the doorway. Joseph.

"No! I must do it!" Carmen yelled and ran after her wand. Draco grabbed her and held her arms together.

"What the hell is going on here! Why was she doing that?" Joseph was very confused and so was the gathering crowd, outside the door. 

"I'll take care of it. Do you have my wand?" 

"Yeah you forgot it, here." He handed it to him and Draco pushed through the people, dragging Carmen out of the common room, up stairs and through corridors.

"Pride." He said as he stopped in front of the prefect's bathroom, the door swung open and he dragged her in.

______________________

"Which one are you?" Draco stared down at the seemingly lifeless body, sitting on the floor at his feet.

"You didn't even recognize my voice. After knowing me for six years, Draco, you didn't even recognize my voice!" 

Draco thought back to the Death Eater meeting:

"I'm Lady Phoebe, nice to meet you all." 

"Oh yes, Phoebe. My father did say I knew you from my house, but I did not think it was you. If you are one of the Daughters why didn't you wait and see if you are the one picked?" She stood up and looked into his eyes.

"I would have been! Its your father's fault!" Once she had said it, she regretted it.

"What? How is it his fault?" Draco was still angry but very confused.

"Voldemort came to me last night and told me." She walked to a bench and sat down before continuing.

"Before I had been promised to be yours, so I forgot my training of having no emotions and fell in love with you. But last night Voldemort changed his mind. Luna and Lucius are in love and he doesn't want her being wasted on him." Draco opened his mouth to say something but she put up a hand and he stopped.

"If Lucius was younger and could reign longer, he would not care, but he is old and his prime is gone. After being away from each other for a while, they couldn't control themselves and then Voldemort walked in. He was so angry that he knew the only way to keep them apart is to give her to you. Neither will have a choice after that." Carmen looked up at him and he was deep in thought.

"I was going to stay with you anyway but Luna told me it would be better if I left you now. She didn't want to see me get hurt too badly."

"Or she wants me all for herself." Draco said and made Carmen jump a few inches.

"She truthfully hates you. She doesn't even know that she will be your bride, neither do the others."

"Who are they? Give me their names." 

"No, I can't. This is why we are to kill ourselves, so no one can find out anything. Please promise not to tell anyone what I am? If you do, the next time I get a wand, I will kill myself." Draco looked up at her quickly and saw how serious she was.

"Fine. Thank you for the information. And...I'm sorry about in the common room." 

"Its fine. I'm going to have to see you with my best friend anyway, the sluts are just a warm up." 

"She's your best friend? Is...she in Slytherin?" Carmen looked at him and then shook her head.

"If you were listening at the meeting, you would know we're all in different houses. She's in Gryffindor. That is more than you need to know, do not ask me anymore. I'm already going to get the Cruciatus Curse for this." She stood up and looked at him.

"You may want to leave." 

"Why?" Draco walked towards her and then heard a voice from behind.

"Accio wand." His wand flew from his hand and he spun around to see a green cloak with a black spider necklace hanging out from it. 

______________________

"Hello, Selene." Carmen sat on the ground, knowing what was to be coming.

"Phoebe. Draco." The girl nodded at each of them.

"What the hell? When did you get in here?" Draco looked around for secret passages.

"I've been here, talking to the mermaid, when you two came in and ruined a good conversation." Draco looked over at the mermaid in the painting on the wall and then back to Selene. 

"But how? I didn't see you. Do you have an invisibility cloak?" Draco was dumbfounded and was showing it, which caused Selene to laugh.

"She's an Animagus." Draco looked back to Carmen and then to the robed figure. She was shaking her necklace and laughing again. 

"A spider." 

"Very good. We are all Animagi." Draco looked back at Carmen and she pulled the necklace she was wearing out from under her robes. The crow.

"Unregistered animagus. At your age? Impossible." Draco wasn't convinced.

"Ever heard of Wormtail? You know, Voldemort's bitch? Where do you think he got the name? His real name is Peter Pettigrew. Along with James Potter and Sirius Black, he became an Animagus, while still at school and not under Voldemort's tutelage. It was quite impressive..." 

Selene was interrupted by a door opening in the wall and Isabelle stepping out. Selene looked back at Carmen who was squeezing her necklace. Isabelle rushed over to Carmen and comforted her, to the surprise of a very confused Draco. 

______________________

"Damnit, Phoebe! Why the hell did you call Luna?" Selene screamed. Isabelle then looked and for the first time saw Draco.

"Fuck." Was all she could say.

"Did you have to call me by my name? Now he knows who all of us are I'm guessing. Great going Anna!" Isabelle stood up and glared at her fellow Daughter. 

"Actually, now he does. Dimwit. And Carmen said you're to be his bride?" 

"WHAT! I refuse." Isabelle said stubbornly.

"You are Belle." All three of them looked at Carmen.

"But...Lucius." Tears were trying to force their way out but she was too well trained to give in.

"So its true. You and my father...and now you are to marry me? I knew Voldemort was a twisted git but this is just too much."

"Do not talk about my father that way!" Isabelle had her wand at his throat. There was clapping from the hidden passageway Isabelle came from. A young woman with gray hair and beady black eyes stepped out, wearing the ritual black Death Eater robes. The three girls bowed and then stood attention.

"This has been an interesting night, has it not?" A very silky voice spoke from under the long gray hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked and the woman smiled very evilly.

"You may relax, girls." 

"Stan." Isabelle wanted to smile but knew this was not a pleasure visit.

"This is business, Stanacka." Anna stated more than asking. Stanacka nodded.

"I am here to clean up your mess girls."

"Will you please try and give me a happy one? I had something very sad happen to be today." Carmen asked, knowing full well what was to happen.

"Sure dear, anymore requests?"

"Would you talk to father about changing his mind about...Lucius?" Isabelle tried but, as she thought, Stanacka shook her head.

"This Malfoy is for you, Bella." 

"He is to be with Carmen and Lucius with me. I do not love Draco, he is a spoiled prat." Draco was going to defend himself but received a death look from Isabelle.

"I'm sorry dears. See you at Christmas."

"Wait, what is she go..." But Draco was interrupted by Stanacka chanting and then everything went black.

______________________

Draco woke up the next morning feeling horrible, but at the moment he couldn't figure out why. He got ready for the day and then walked down to the common room. As usual, he was one of the first ones up. Most Slytherins slept in as long as possible, Draco always thought they were trying to get beauty sleep, but he noticed it never helped them.

He sat down in a seat by the fire and tried to recall the previous day so he could find out why he felt bad. He remembered the whole day from the morning to the evening in the common room. All he could remember after that was snogging with Pansy until he went to bed, but for some reason it was alone. 

The only possibility of anyone being sad out of that was Draco, but he knew he hurt someone. Then he saw it, a vague memory of Carmen running up the stairs at something he'd done. But what was it?

He didn't have time to think about it, because just then, Pansy started strolling down the stairs, coming straight towards him.

"Oh, Drakie! How would you like to escort me to breakfast?" 

She sat on his lap and started batting her eyelashes, which personally, Draco thought, made her look like a dog in heat. Wanting to get her off of him as soon as possible, agreed and stood up. 

As he stood up, Draco finally noticed that the common room was now full of people, many of them leaving to go to breakfast. It was then that he noticed Carmen, she looked like she hadn't slept at all and that she had been crying. 

He wanted to go comfort her but she then slipped out of the room towards the Great Hall. He cursed under his breath and then led Pansy, through the crowd, to breakfast.

______________________

Isabelle stopped talking when she saw the Slytherins begin filing in for breakfast. Alec and Dane, whom she had been talking to, turned to look also. 

"Those bloody Slytherins, trying to make a big entrance together." Alec said, while glaring at them.

"They're probably just afraid to go anywhere alone, thinking we'll try to get revenge when their house mates aren't around." Dane pointed out and the two laughed.

Isabelle watched as Carmen walked in alone, looking as if she hadn't slept for weeks, even though it had only been one night. She wanted to walk over to her friend and comfort her but knew it was impossible. 

When she was about to look away, she saw the white-blonde heir walk in, Pansy on one arm, Nina on the other. She narrowed her eyes and contemplated hexing him. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to already be moving onto two other girls, right after his and Carmen's breakup. 

Isabelle reached inside her robes and was pulling out her wand, when she was snapped out of her thoughts by someone tapping on her shoulder. She quickly looked over and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, daydreaming. What'd you say?" Dane raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction she just was and then back at her.

"You were daydreaming about Malfoy? I knew you were a tad twisted, but Belle that's sick!" She rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.

"You're the sick one. Do you see who's next to him?" The two looked over at the Slytherin table and saw one of their worst enemies. Joseph Clairmont.

"Don't tell us you're still hung over on that guy! He's a Slytherin! A Slytherin, Belle!" 

Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders and smiled before starting on her forgotten food. The two rolled their eyes and began talking with another friend.

She was about to start a conversation with Alec, when her friends entered the hall.

"Morning sleepy heads. How'd you sleep?" 

Isabelle smiled and handed each of her friends a goblet of pumpkin juice. The only response she got from them was a grumbling in Gaelic from Dawn and a groan from Jennifer as they began piling food onto their plates.

Being used to this, Isabelle turned her attention to three people sitting at the other end of the table. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Feeling full and knowing her friends won't be social for another hour, she decided to go over and join them. She frowned as she was walking over, she had the strangest feeling of being watched.

______________________

"I just don't get it. I really don't, Joseph. My entire time here, I have never liked Isabelle Sorbonneat all. Yet, when I walked into the Great Hall and saw her, I felt like walking over and jumping her bones. This can't be normal." Draco shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well she is pretty good looking. Maybe since you're single, you're able to notice it. Half the school thinks she's hot, whether they say it or not." Joseph watched as Isabelle was talking with her friends, Mason Pritchett and Alec Dane. Or was it Alec Pritchett and Mason Dane?

"So does that mean you're admitting you like a Gryffindor? Why Joseph, I didn't know you had the balls." Draco smirked as Joseph rolled his eyes.

"If there's actually someone in Slytherin who doesn't know by now, I'd be surprised. With as much as you tease me about it constantly." He then looked back over to Isabelle right as she and the boys were looking away.

"Were they just looking at me for some reason? Or is it just my imagination?"

"I saw it, too. I wonder what it was about?" 

Joseph shrugged and watched two girls walk in and make their way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting with their topic of discussion. She handed them drinks and then a minute later got up heading over to the other side of the table.

"Where is she going?" Draco looked up from his plate and followed her with his eyes.

"Looks like over to the Golden Trio. But why would she leave her two beautiful friends for Potty, Weasel and the mudblood?" Joseph shrugged his shoulders and then looked over at Draco.

"That reminds me. What was this about you calling Isabelle a mudblood?" Draco saw the anger in his eyes but luckily the owls began filling the room.

"Oh look. The mail!" Draco avoided his friend's glare.

______________________

"Morning everybody, can I sit here?" Isabelle motioned to the empty seat next to Ron. 

"Of course. Good morning to you too." 

Hermione smiled, being the widest awake of the three. The boys looked a lot like the friends she just left. Isabelle sat down and was about to start a conversation, when the mail began being delivered.

Various owls flying every which way delivering mail, Isabelle watched as five different, yet very similar, brown barn owls flew into the room. 

The first one swooped down delivering a small package to the Hufflepuff table, to where Lilian sat. The second one dropped a letter to the Ravenclaws, Anna to be exact. The third then flew over to Isabelle and dropped a medium sized, thin package into her arms. The last two few over to the Slytherins and dropped a similar package to Draco and a letter to Carmen.

Isabelle received a few more pieces of mail and another package but didn't bother looking at them but at her first package. It was wrapped in brown paper with only the words '_Happy birthday, love. Tom.'_

She smiled that he had remembered her birthday. Isabelle was about to open it when she remembered who it was from and thought better to open it in private. She was able to hide it in her robe just in time to avoid Hermione seeing it.

"Wow, you got a lot of mail. You must be pretty popular." Hermione noticed, as she put down her one letter from home.

"Yeah, I guess. Its my birthday today, so maybe that's why." 

"Its your birthday?" Ron looked up from his food.

"Oh wow, happy birthday!" Hermione smiled at her new friend.

"So, how old are you?" Harry asked after swallowing the last on his plate.

"Seventeen." Isabelle smiled and then felt someone come up behind her. Dreading who it was, she turned around. There stood Draco Malfoy and Joseph Clairmont, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. She had never heard their first names and wasn't sure they had any.

"The little Gryffindor's birthday is today? Oh and I didn't even get her a gift. Damn." Draco snapped his fingers in fake disappointment and smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron said, who had completely woken up now and so had Harry. 

"You're a feisty little Weasel, aren't you?" Joseph snapped and the two goons snickered from behind them. Ron and Harry narrowed their eyes and were about to say something when they were interrupted by Isabelle.

"Can't you just go the hell away? We were busy talking and you interrupted. Here," She handed Joseph and Draco each a Knut, "go have some fun with one of you're Slytherin whores." 

"You think that I would just go and sleep with just anybody?" Joseph was hurt and mad. Isabelle noticed and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't figure out at the moment why he was feeling like this. 

"I obviously think that way. Now go away, or I'll hex you and your little ferret, too." The trio started laughing as Draco turned an uncharacteristic shade of red. Isabelle sighed and stood up.

"Look, its my birthday and I really don't feel like getting detention. I'm leaving. If you want to duel, meet me at the quidditch pitch in thirty minutes." 

Before anyone could say anything else, she grabbed her mail and a piece of toast before walking out of the hall. After a few moments, Joseph cleared his throat and motioned for Draco to follow him. The Slytherins left, leaving the trio speechless.

______________________

Isabelle sat on her bed, her curtains closed and she stared at her two packages. The rest of her mail lying, opened and read next to her, Isabelle picked up the package from 'Tom'. Voldemort didn't normally send her gifts for her birthday. He tended to just send a letter and some Galleons.

Deciding that it was now or never, she ripped off the paper and was surprised to find a black velvet case. Opening it up, she almost dropped the box in shock. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. 

The box held a silver necklace, which was a quarter of an inch wide and which widened at the bottom, where two small rubies were inset on either side of a huge star ruby. 

Isabelle picked up the necklace and stared at the star ruby, which seemed to be as big as an American quarter. Looking back into the box, she found a note which read: 

I feel as you can have this now. I confiscated it from a village that I destroyed long ago. It belonged to a very old wizarding family whom specialized in charms and potions. They created this for their daughter whom at the time was being hunted.

If you are wearing the necklace, your magical strength doubles for a limited time. If the necklace stays on until the time runs out, the person will fall into a deep, coma-like sleep until all their magic has been restored. 

Because of this power, they made it so the necklace can only be used by a young woman, which was to make sure none of my forces could ever use it. They never fathomed young girls in my control and yet they still tried to destroy it, worried about what they had done. 

Killing their own daughter, whom they were trying to save in the first place, they buried the necklace with her, hoping it wouldn't be found. As stealing from the dead wasn't really a black mark on my conscience, I paid them a visit and stole the necklace, leaving the entire family and town dead. 

Now this necklace is to be yours, so that you shall be able to serve me better. Go out and try it but please remember to quit while you still can. After a while, your magic will become more accustomed to the necklace and you will not need to remove it at all. Remember to keep a low profile, I don't want the old fool suspicious.

Remember your duties. See you at Christmas.

Isabelle was still in shock for a moment, before turning back to the necklace and deciding to put it on. She unclasped it and put it around her, noticing how she felt stronger somehow by just wearing the necklace. 

Then looking back down at the other package she received, she noticed Lucius' handwriting, _'To my love. L.M.'_ She opened up the package and found a small box. 

Upon opening the box, Isabelle felt like fainting. Her jaw dropped as she saw how beautiful the emerald was, which was surrounded by small diamonds. 

Isabelle quickly began looking through the wrapping hoping to find a note, but there was none. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't go around wearing a ring like that without getting questioned. She put it back in the box and shoved it under her pillow.

She laid back and smiled at what a good day it had been so far, nothing could spoil it. Or so she thought. Just then, she heard several people rush into the room and call out her name. She frowned and opened her curtains, jumping out of bed and walking over to them.

"What's wrong?" She noticed the worried glances coming from her two best friends and her new friend, Hermione Granger.

"Are you really going to duel Malfoy and Clairmont?" All three of them asked at the same time. Isabelle raised her eyebrow and then remembered her challenge which she made at breakfast. 

"Oh shit! I forgot!" 

Racing over to her bed, she grabbed her cloak and wand and ran out of the room followed by her friends. She plowed through Harry and Ron, who had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and ran out the portrait door. 

"She's a fast one, she is." Ron said and everyone nodded before chasing after her.

______________________

"Looks like the Gryffindor was too scared to show up." 

Draco smirked. He was standing in the center of his two goons, Pansy and Nina, and Blaise Zabini. Joseph leaned against the wall, looking up when he saw a person running across the field, followed by eight people.

"Actually it looks like you're wrong mate, here she comes." Draco stopped smirking and looked over at the oncoming group.

"What did she do, bring the whole of the Gryffindor house?" Pansy schreeched and several of them flinched at the noise, Draco and Joseph included.

"Sorry I'm late, Malfoy. Opening presents and all, got carried away. Ready?" Isabelle said as if fighting an enemy was an everyday occurrence. 

The rest of the Gryffindors got there and she looked at them. The group included Dawn, Jennifer, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Alec, Dane and Lily.

"I'm not that hard to keep up with you know. You people need to get some exercise. Why did you all come anyway? You can attract major attention and I really don't want detention again."

"We wanted to make sure you'd be okay. Slytherins can fight dirty you know." Hermione stated and the others agreed.

"I can take care of myself. Most of you should know that." Isabelle narrowed her eyes at her normal group of friends.

"Did you really think we'd miss a chance of Malfoy getting his ass kicked?" Alec said and the rest of their group agreed.

"You really think she's going to beat Draco? You must be kidding." Dawn looked over at the Godwin with flames in her eyes.

"Go fuck someone Godwin. That's all you're good for and I'm skeptical even about that." Dawn stepped forward, fire in her eyes as she stared at Godwin. She was about to retort when Joseph interrupted.

"Are you going to duel or not? Your insulting back and forth gets old real fast." 

The three girls blushed ever so slightly to the comment. Alec and Dane were both about to say something when Dawn and Jennifer stepped on their feet. They both yelped in pain but took the hint and kept quiet. 

"Okay, let's duel then. But beforehand there's going to be some rules." Isabelle pulled out her wand and Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Rules? Okay then, what are they?" He also pulled out his wand.

"No help whatsoever from onlookers. If there is then the match is automatically to the opposing house. Agreed?" Draco nodded and she continued.

"No unforgiveables. I'm hoping that this rule is a waste of breath and that you actually have more honor than to resort to cheap and illegal spells." Draco's eyes clouded over but he just nodded.

"Lastly, we will go until one side forfeits or one side is incapable of continuing. Do you have anything to add?" 

"Nope. Ready now?" 

Isabelle nodded and the onlookers began clearing the area. She undid her cloak and handed it to Dane. All her friends wished her luck and she walked to the center of the field. 

She reached up and could feel the necklace through her shirt and smiled. This would be a perfect time to test the necklace and see it's powers. She would have no problem beating him now.

"Before I forget. Accio wands!" All the wands from the Gryffindors flew to her. 

Everyone gaped at her except her usual friends, whom were used to this. She put the wands in a pile near her but out of the way.

"That way you can say you couldn't stop us if a teacher comes." Isabelle explained to the people who didn't understand. Draco, not caring about his own house, didn't bother but nodded to Joseph, who had already hidden his.

Draco walked to the center of the field and stood in front of Isabelle. They bowed and they turned around, walking ten paces apart. As soon as she walked the ten, Isabelle turned around and was hit with a spell and sent flying.

All the Slytherins were cheering, except Joseph who was worried for Isabelle. He had never seen her duel and didn't know if she was any good. All he knew was Draco was the best in Slytherin, next to him of course.

Joseph saw Isabelle get up and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She smirked and then held her wand up.

"Impedimenta!" Draco was knocked backwards off his feet. As soon as he stood up he held out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" But as the spell was about to hit Isabelle she smirked again.

"Protego!" The spell was blocked by her shield and before he could react she continued.

"Expelliarmus." The wand flew out of his hand and he flew backwards. 

"And to finish it off, rictuse..." 

"Expelliarmus. Accio wands." Isabelle flew backwards as her, and Draco's, wands flew into the hands of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh shit." Isabelle said as she looked up.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Sorbonne? There is not magic to be used against one another in this school!"

"Sorry, I thought that was only in the corridors. My mistake." Isabelle smirked and received a stern look from McGonagall.

"How many times do you need to be in detention before you stop these fights? I thought I told you to join a club and duel there?"

"I did. I could beat them all, so it was no fun. I quit it." Most mouths gaped at her, especially that of Draco who had just gotten up and brushed himself off.

"Well since this is forbidden, as you obviously know by now, you will receive a month's detention. On the first day of classes Sorbonne?" She shook her head and then looked at the rest of her house and regained her stern look.

"And why didn't you stop them? Especially you Miss Granger and you Mister Weasley. You two are prefects!" Isabelle cleared her throat and she looked back at her. Isabelle nudged the pile of wands at her feet and smiled.

"Even though we were disarmed, we though it was best to uh...overlook this...event and make sure no one got too badly injured. Right Ron?" 

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly nodded in agreement. McGonagall looked between the two, not believing a thing but nodding anyway.

"Very well. As for the rest of you," She turned her sights to the Slytherins, who all jumped at their sudden recognition. 

"I'm shamed of you. Mister Malfoy and Miss Godwin, you are also prefects! You have no excuse, and actually participating in this, Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall then shook her head and then pointed to Draco and Isabelle.

"You two. Come with me. The rest of you go on to class. Follow me you two." She handed them back their wands and began walking up to the school.

Draco kicked the ground before walking over to follow her. Isabelle was about to follow when she remembered her cloak. 

"Oi, Dane! My cloak!" 

A second later her cloak flew into her hands and she continued after McGonagall while putting it on. After she was done she turned to Draco and smiled.

"You weren't that bad out there, you know? Best I've fought in a while." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I would have had you if we weren't interrupted. Don't flatter yourself into thinking you would have won. Mudblood." 

Isabelle's smile disappeared and she narrowed her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath and pointed her wand at him, making Draco's mouth begin filling with pink soap bubbles.

"You really should become a better conversationalist." 

She smirked and walked ahead of him, walking in stride with McGonagall. He coughed up the bubbles and then glared after her. He now couldn't do anything to her or else McGonagall would know. 

Grinding his teeth and making his hands into fists, he followed them into the castle towards Dumbledore's office. Forcing himself not to use his wand, he put it in his robe. 

"Chocolate frogs." McGonagall said to the statue, which got weird looks from the two teens, as the statue opened and a revolving staircase began going upwards. McGonagall began walking up the staircase and Isabelle and Draco looked at each other.

"Ladies first." Draco motioned for her and she glared at him.

"Don't bother being nice now, Malfoy. Just get your ass moving." 

Draco dropped his polite act and shoved her out of the way as he followed McGonagall and was soon followed by Isabelle. As soon as she got to the top, McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Come in." 

* Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess, was a woman who is responsible for the deaths of over six hundred young women. She was sadomasochist, someone who likes causing pain in others. She tortured women and eventually began bathing in their blood before she was stopped. To put it simply: she was an evil, evil lady.


	3. Controversy

A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. I do own all the Daughters, Isabelle's friends, Stanacka and Joseph.

"Come in."

The three headed into Dumbledore's office, the children following a little nervously. Neither had ever been into his office before and were suspecting the worst. The old man looked up as they entered and smiled, easing some of their tension. He waved his hand towards seats in front of his desk, where their heads of house were already sitting. They sat between the heads and looked to the headmaster.

"Lemon drop anyone?" Everyone shook their head but Isabelle who leaned forward and grabbed one from the man's hand. He gave her a small nod as she popped it into her mouth. "Now, what seems to be the problem? Mister Malfoy?"

Draco shifted nervously and then got the courage to look up at the man before him. "Sorbonne and I were caught dueling on the quidditch field."

"I see. Why were you dueling, Miss Sorbonne?"

Isabelle straightened up in her seat and met the man's twinkling blue eyes. "Malfoy was bothering me and my friends at breakfast. I know how short tempered I am so I challenged him to a duel instead of hexing him in the Great Hall. I was hoping not to get detention but as you can see the plan failed miserably."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Yes it has, Miss Sorbonne. Yes it has. Do you have anything to add Professors? You were there Professor McGonagall?"

She nodded and gave a stern look to the children. "I happened to see Miss Sorbonne running out of the front doors, followed by a small group of her fellow Gryffindors. I followed her, knowing her past history, and came upon the duel just as she was about to finish off Mister Malfoy." Snape scoffed at this, which earned him a glare from McGonagall.

"There were other children there? Have you already punished them for partaking in this?" McGonagall gave another stern look to Isabelle before answering.

"It seems that Miss Sorbonne had taken all the Gryffindors' wands so as not to let them interfere. Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, whom are prefects, told me they had stayed to be certain nothing got out of hand." Snape made another noise of disgruntlement and McGonagall narrowed her eyes towards him.

"There were _Slytherin_ onlookers as well, and they all still had _their_ wands. I wonder why they didn't try to stop the duel. Do you have any idea Severus why one of your prefects was in the duel and the other watching?"

Snape cleared his throat and glared at Draco for the first time. "What Mister Malfoy did what stupid but obviously Miss Godwin and the rest of the Slytherins were watching to make sure nothing happened."

"And their wands? Why didn't they try to stop the duel?" Snape was about to respond with Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I think that this is all clear cut. The two children began a duel. Miss Sorbonne made it so none of her house could interfere and Mister Malfoy, who is not a veteran in illegal dueling, did not think of it. For the rest of the students that were involved, I'll leave their punishment to the two of you." The four nodded in agreement and Dumbledore continued. "Have you decided on punishment for these two?"

"I have already given them each a month's detention and was also thinking that this should be grounds for Mister Malfoy to lose his prefectship." Draco and Snape stood up and began arguing. They were silenced by Dumbledore and sat back down.

"If Mister Malfoy was to lose his prefectship, then Miss Sorbonne must lose something also. What does she have that could be lost?"

"Her freedom? No, no. She's already in detention more than not. Hmmm....Ah, that's it!" Isabelle sighed and slumped in her chair. "Yes you know what I'm talking about, don't you? Last year at Hogwarts and I heard you made the team already." Draco had realization dawn on him just as McGonagall said it. "Quidditch. They can both be banned for the entire year and Mister Malfoy can keep his prefectship."

Snape made more sounds of disgruntlement but Dumbledore nodded. "Its settled. Neither student will be allowed to play quidditch this year and will be given a month's detention." The four nodded again and stood. "I will also be writing to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Graves, telling them of the incident and your punishment." The two children paled and were led to the door.

"Oh and Miss Sorbonne. Please return Mister Malfoy's wand to him. He will most likely need it for his classes." The three looked to Isabelle who pulled his wand from her pocket and threw it to Draco. She sighed and led the way down the stairs, the teachers shaking their heads in disapproval and Draco fixing a permanent glare to the back of her head.

"I am very disappointed in you, Miss Sorbonne. Doing this on your birthday no less. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" McGonagall stopped in front of the painting of the Fat Lady.

"It was worth seeing Malfoy fly backwards and land on his ass. You must agree with that Professor, you saw it too. Wasn't it wonderful?"

McGonagall let a hint of a smile show before she masked it and cleared her throat. "Complete gibberish." The door swung open at the password and Isabelle walked in, a small smile on her face.

When the door shut, she was surrounded by every Gryffindor which was in the tower at the time. Various questions bombarded her and she held up a hand. She made her way to a chair and sat down. Everyone crowded in a circle around her. Alec and Dane, having no patience, spoke at once. "So what happened?"

Isabelle smiled. "Detention for a month again. Both of us." There were a few cheers and laughing but they were silenced by her continuing, a frown now on her face. "The other good news is he's banned from quidditch this year," There was louder cheering but several of her friends had a sympathetic face, knowing what was coming. "but so am I."

There were various emotions going throughout the room: pity, happiness, relief, satisfaction. The group slowly dispersed to talk in different corners of the room and she was left with her friends, old and new.

"Sorry Issy." Dawn sat on one arm of Isabelle's chair.

Jennifer sat on the other arm of the chair. "Yeah, that sucks Belle. How can they do that to you in your last year? I mean its quidditch!" They laughed at her quidditch enthusiasm that matched her brother's almost identically.

"Tough break, Belle." Dane said and Alec nodded. Something happened across the room and they ran over, their short attention spans showing.

"We're sorry too, Belle." She looked up at Hermione and the two boys.

"Thanks." She gave them a small smile.

Ron turned a slight shade of red and then cleared his throat. "So does that mean that the keeper position is open again?" Hermione and Jennifer frowned at him while Isabelle laughed and nodded.

"Yeah it is. Good luck." He nodded his gratitude and headed over to where Melina sat in a corner, followed by Harry and a scolding Jennifer.

Isabelle, who now was a pale color, stood up and thanked her friends. "I'm feeling a little sick so I'm going to go lie down."

Everyone said their byes to her and she headed up to her dorm. When she got there, she shut the door and hurriedly took off her necklace, throwing it towards her bed. She waved her hands in the air, trying to cool the burns. She walked over to a mirror and pulled down her shirt to expose the necklace shaped red marks. "Damn necklace burned me, I probably took it off just in time. Oh I feel exhausted, that stupid necklace drained me!"

She looked at the necklace lying on the floor by her bed and slowly walked over to it. She knelt and quickly tapped it, testing the temperature. Noticing it was back to normal, she picked it up. She placed it back in its box and hid it under her mattress, then laid down on her bed for a short nap.

"He _WHAT_!?"

Lucius Malfoy paced his office, a letter in his hand. He had just received word that his son and Isabelle had been caught dueling. He crumbled the letter up and threw it into the fire.

"How dare that son of mine hurt her?" He then stopped pacing and smirked. "Of course it was probably _she_ who challenged him and _she_ who won. Hm...I think its time to pay a visit to Hogwarts."

"Joseph, are you coming to dinner?" Draco stood in front of his friend's dormitory.

"Why? Do you need an escort? What about Parkinson and Godwin?" Joseph lay on his bed, a book in his hand.

"You're not still mad about the duel, are you? She challenged me, you git."

"I guess you're right." Joseph got up and started down the stairs. "Anyway, she beat you pretty badly." He began laughing and quickened his steps when he heard Draco chasing him.

They raced most of the way to the Great Hall but then stopped and walked in casually, keeping up the appearance of being better than everyone else. The two sat down and started talking with their housemates. After about twenty minutes, the dinner was served and the evening mail delivered.

One of the school owls dropped a letter to Draco and he grudgingly opened it. Joseph looked over his shoulder and read it too. "So, it looks like you get detention with McGonagall tonight. Tough break." He clapped his friend on the shoulder and watched Draco crumble it up and throw it behind him.

Joseph looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Isabelle reading a letter also. She folded it and placed it in her robe. He continued to watch her for a few minutes before noticing his friend also staring over at her. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, eh Malfoy? Two good looking, intelligent, pureblooded wizards and we both fall for a muggleborn."

"I have not fallen for the mudblood! I'm not as pathetic as you, Clairmont." Draco scowled at his friend, who just raised an eyebrow in response. "I haven't damnit!" He stood up and walked out of the hall. Crabbe and Goyle stood to chase after him but Joseph motioned them to sit back down.

"I'll go after him. You two just finish your meals and return to the dungeons when you're done." They nodded and began stuffing themselves once again. Joseph ate a few more bites of his meal and then stood and followed after his housemate.

Isabelle watched as Malfoy and then Clairmont walked out of the Great Hall. She looked to where Carmen sat at the Slytherin table and the girl gave a small shake of her head to show she had no idea what was going on either. Isabelle frowned and then looked to the two other Daughters but both showed they had no idea as well. She continued eating for a minute before she signaled to Lilian to walk over.

"Hey, long time no see!" The group greeted the Hufflepuff and she sat between Dane and Jennifer.

"I heard about the punishment. No quidditch your final year? That's so mean." Everyone nodded in agreement, even Ron who still was wishing for the keeper position.

"I guess I deserved it." Everyone gave Isabelle a weird look and she broke into a smile. "I mean I kicked Malfoy's ass pretty badly. Every good thing has its price, right?" The table broke into laughter but a few moments later Isabelle stood up. "I'm not feeling that well, I think I'll sleep until my detention."

"Oh but Issy, you're too sick to walk back by yourself. Let someone go with you." Dawn pleaded and Lilian spoke up.

"I'll walk her to the tower. I'm already done eating anyway." Everyone nodded and said their good-byes as the two left the hall. When the door closed, they looked around and then headed towards the dungeons.

"No one saw what was wrong with Malfoy? I know Carmen is sad but she can't lack in her work. What else is she good for?"

The two walked down different passageways and stairs before they heard voices. Isabelle nodded to Lilian. She gulped and hesitated.

"Lunet." Isabelle said in a voice that was much like her father's and Lilian kneeled before her.

"I'm forget my place milady." Lilian shrunk in size and Isabelle watched her scurry down the hallways towards the noises. Isabelle herself slowly made her way down, keeping to the shadows as much as was possible.

She got close enough to see that it was Malfoy and Clairmont in an old classroom talking but she couldn't make out any of their conversation. After a few minutes, she decided they were leaving soon and took a deep breath. She made her way down the hall and began softly shouting. "Laudine. Laudine! Where the hell are you? Laudine!"

She heard the voices stop and she saw Lilian scurry out of the classroom they were in. She began chasing her and shouting a little louder. "Laudine! Wait! Come back here, damnit!"

Lilian stopped and Isabelle knelt down and picked her up. She nuzzled her nose into the ball of fur in her hands. "Oh Laudine, I was looking for you! I'll get that bastard Alec for bringing you down here. You could have been eaten or worse-encountered those damned ponso Slytherins." She heard a throat clear behind her and she spun around in 'surprise'.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" She glared at the two Slytherins.

"What are we doing down here? We're the Slytherins here, mudblood, what the hell are you doing down here in the dungeons?" Draco returned her glare.

"I can go where ever the hell I want to go."

"Children, children. Enough bickering." Joseph sighed and put his hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him.

"Children? I'm older than you, you sod!" Joseph was about to respond when her hands squeaked. "Oh Laudine, I'm sorry!" She pet the small animal and the boys looked on in confusion.

"I've never seen a rat like that before." Joseph voiced their thoughts.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "That's because its a gerbil not a rat. Not all rodents are rats you know." She then swayed in her spot and shook her head to clear it. The last thing she saw was the two Slytherins looking at her in what seemed to be worry before everything went black.

Isabelle awoke and was greeted by two men arguing over something and a slight headache. She decided to stay still, not knowing the extent of her injuries, and listened to the two voices.

"We can't just leave her and hope she gets better." She recognized this voice to be Joseph Clairmont.

"And if we bring her into the hospital wing? What do you think they will assume? Two Slytherins bringing in an unconscious Gryffindor that, if its not suspicious enough, had recently been in a duel with one of them." Draco Malfoy she recognized as the other voice. She heard Joseph try to say something but Draco continued on.

"Then, if she doesn't wake up to explain what happened, or does wake up and lies about it, we could get a year's worth of detention or expelled. I don't know about you but that would cause a lot of trouble for me." Someone sat down and she suspected it was Draco.

Joseph sighed. "You've made your point but what if she's really hurt? I know I don't want that on my conscience. Look, I'll compromise with you. We do a short term memory charm and make sure she forgot all about even seeing us, then lay her on one of the beds in the hospital wing while Pomfrey isn't looking."

Isabelle heard Draco's silence and took it as him considering Joseph's idea. _Shit! They can't do a memory charm on me. What the hell am I going to do? Oh screw it!_ She opened her eyes and saw she was in a classroom. Most likely the one the two Slytherin were talking in before. Draco was sitting on a table and running his fingers through his hair. She recognized this as a calming movement that he used while under a lot of stress. She looked over at Joseph, who was leaning against the wall and watching his friend.

Almost as if he saw her looking at him, Joseph turned his head towards her. She blinked and gave him a small smile before trying to sit up. Thankfully, nothing else hurt besides the headache which was slowly dulling. He pushed away from the wall and cleared his throat to get Draco's attention.

Draco looked up and frowned. "What?"

Isabelle answered for him. "So you're going to do a memory charm on me, huh?" Draco jumped up and spun towards her. Isabelle was sitting with her legs crossed on the table they had laid her on. She frowned. "Are either of you even any good with memory charms? I'd hate for you to erase everything."

Draco narrowed his eyes and was going to answer but was interrupted by Joseph. "Actually, I didn't think of that. Damn. Well, what would you suggest?"

"Letting me go back to my dorm to sleep and never speaking of this again? I mean we all have reputations to keep up. Of course, I wouldn't mind ruining someone's...." Draco reached for his wand but she already had her's out.

"Aren't you two smart enough to at least disarm me? I could always erase _your_ memories. How's that sound?"

"I think that you can't get both of us before we get you." Draco sneered and Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it help if he had his wand out also?" She pointed to Joseph with her wand and Draco reacted, sending a spell her way. Before the spell could reach her though: "Protego". The spell rebounded off into the dark and bits of paper exploded into the air. She smirked at him through the paper raining down on the room.

Joseph sat on the table next to her and Draco glared at both of them. "So if we let you go, you would forget all of this? That's pretty good of you. Why are you being nice to a pair of Slytherins?"

"Truthfully?" She put up her wand and looked to Draco. He scowled and lowered his but didn't put it up. "Thank you." She cleared her throat and looked back to Joseph.

"Why am I being nice, you ask? As far as I know, neither of you caused me to faint. Also, I don't really want to call attention to myself so close to the duel. McGonagall has it in for me and my dueling career. So, we both go our separate ways and no one is the wiser. Deal?" She looked between the two men and settled on Joseph who was giving her an odd stare. "Something wrong with you too, now?"

He shook himself and smiled. "Sorry. Sounds like a good plan. Draco?" He looked to his fellow Slytherin who had walked over.

"Joseph, you might want to leave at least a foot between you and the mudblood. You may catch something." Joseph was caught between embarrassment and anger at what Draco had just said about her. Before Joseph could think of a way to act, Draco's mouth filled with pink soap bubbles.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Didn't I tell you last time you called me that, that you needed to work on your conversational skills? Calling people names isn't good manners, you know." Joseph was laughing so hard Isabelle thought he was going to fall off his table.

Draco coughed up the rest of the bubbles. "I'm glad I could be entertainment for you Joseph but if you don't mind, could you spare the rest of my pride."

"Don't worry about your pride. You have enough of it to waste for a lifetime." Isabelle said causing Joseph to continue laughing and Draco glare at her, contemplating hexes. Draco was about to raise his wand when she suddenly stood up.

Joseph quit laughing and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my common room? I suspect that dinner should be over by now and my friends may be wondering why I'm not there. Oh shit! Where's Laudine? Where's my gerbil?"

Joseph walked over to a small glass tank in the corner and took the rodent out. She bit him, causing him to drop her. She scurried over to Isabelle, who quickly picked her up and began petting her small head.

"Damn rodent. Those things can't give you any diseases, can they?" Joseph wiped the blood off onto his robe.

"Not that I know of. Sorry, she bit you. She's normally quite nice." Isabelle dumped Lilian into her pocket and smiled. "I'm going to head back now. Goodbye."

"Yeah, bye, mudblood." He stood up and turned to Joseph. "Ready to go?"

Joseph ignored Draco and walked over to Isabelle. "Would you mind if I walked you to your common room, or at least out of the dungeon? Just in case you faint again while you're on the stairs." Draco gaped at his friend and then put on a mask of disgust, after experiencing a tinge of jealousy.

Isabelle thought for a moment and then grinned at Joseph. "I would like that very much, thank you. Bye Malfoy."

Joseph opened the door for her and looked back at Draco. "Don't wait up, Mum." He shut the door just as a bookshelf came flying at him.

The two walked down the corridor and up two flights of stairs without speaking a word. Joseph, who was becoming uncomfortable, decided to start a conversation. "You're on the Gryffindor quidditch team, right? What position again?"

She laughed and he heard a tint of sadness in it. "Remember, I can't play quidditch this year. Or did Malfoy not announce my punishment to the entire Slytherin house?"

He mentally slapped himself for bringing it up but shook his head. "He didn't announce it but he did tell me. I forgot, sorry."

"Its okay."_ He didn't tell everyone? _She remembered back to her announcement earlier in the common room and felt a bit bad. Another silence took over as they entered the main hall and started walking up more staircases.

Joseph decided to try again at starting a conversation. _I need to think of a neutral subject to talk about. That's it! _He cleared his throat. "We have some classes together, don't we?"

"Yeah. Arithmancy, Transfiguration and History of Magic."

"Right. So, did you finish your Transfiguration essay?"

She looked over and frowned. "I'm not letting you copy off of me. If that's why you're being nice to me, then head back."

"No, no. I didn't mean that. I was just trying to make conversation."

"Oh."

Silence surrounded them once again. _Damnit! Can I never get through a civilized conversation with her? _He was about to say something else when they came upon a small group of Ravenclaws. They immediately stopped talking when they saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin together. They began whispering and a few of them giggled.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Better run away, little birdies, while you still can." The Ravenclaws quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. She sighed and sat down on a nearby staircase. Joseph walked over and leaned on the wall.

"I'm sorry. Now the whole school will be talking about 'us'." She rested her head in her hands. "The exact same thing happened in fifth year. Someone saw me talking to Micah Hamilton in an old hallway and everyone assumed I was dating him. Every guy ignored me the year of the Yule Ball! Luckily, I was friends with George Weasley and he took me out of pity. Though we only danced for one song and then he left with Fred."

"I was wondering why you were sitting at a table in the corner the whole time. If you don't mind me asking, what were you and Hamilton talking about? I don't expect you talk to Slytherins very often."

She sighed. "I was paying him to put my name in the Goblet for me. It didn't even work out, either! Diggory was picked." She stood up. "I better be going before even more people see us together. The rumors will already be spreading like wildfire."

"What if its not a rumor?"

She frowned and he cleared his throat. "What I mean is, would you like to go out with me sometime? The first Hogsmeade visit shouldn't be for a few weeks but we could find something to do maybe this weekend?"

She stared at him for a full minute, causing him to become uncomfortable. She finally broke into a grin. "I'd like that," She cocked her head to the side. "but are you sure that you're willing to risk your reputation? Dating a muggleborn could really hurt your Slytherin social life."

He returned her grin. "I can live with it. How about I meet you in the main hall after breakfast on Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to do until then? Continue the fighting or live up to what people will be saying?"

"I think it would be more fun to give people things to talk about. Don't you?"

She leaned forward and gave him a short kiss. "I think you may be right." She smirked and walked away, up a staircase and out of sight.

He stood there for a moment and then walked back down the stairs to the dungeon, grinning the entire way.

"Hand in your essays before you leave."

Professor McGonagall stood in front of her desk collecting the parchments as they were handed to her. She watched the students' number dwindle down until only a few Slytherins and Gryffindors were left. The rest of the Gryffindors handed in their essays and she narrowed her eyes as Isabelle handed in hers.

"Its good to see you not in any trouble, Miss Sorbonne, but I'm sure you're plotting something."

Isabelle gasped in fake hurt, clutching her chest as if struck. "That hurt Professor. I would never do anything to purposely get into trouble. Really, I had hoped you thought more of me." She smirked and McGonagall continued glaring at Isabelle as she walked away. "Try not to bore holes into the back of my head, Professor."

"Sorbonne." McGonagall said in a warning tone, causing Isabelle and Dawn to begin softly laughing.

They were only a few steps out of the classroom when someone called Isabelle's name. They turned and saw Joseph Clairmont walk up. Dawn was quite surprised but Isabelle broke into a soft blush and smiled. "Hey, Clairmont. What's up?" Dawn looked at her friend as if she had grown a second head.

"I've been waiting to see you all day. Weren't we going to give people something to talk about?"

Isabelle's blush grew brighter before she cleared her throat and got a hold of her emotions. "Yes, we were."

They leaned forward and their lips connected, sending gasps, giggles and dropped books to fill the hallway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist. They continued to kiss, eventually adding their tongues into the kiss, just as they heard a very loud and distinct throat clearing. They pulled away from each other to see Professor McGonagall standing there, blocking the view for some first years.

"I knew you couldn't stay out of trouble for long, Sorbonne." McGonagall said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh? Is there something wrong with inter-house relationships, Professor?" Isabelle asked this as innocently as possible, causing McGonagall to continue her glare from earlier.

"You know perfectly well that inter-house relationships are encouraged but not such a...explicit show of affection. Especially, in the hallways!"

"So sorry, Professor. We'll remember to get a room next time." Joseph fought to keep a smile off his face as he spoke.

Professor McGonagall looked flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment they didn't know. She tried to speak twice, then turned and walked back into her classroom, slamming the door behind her. The couple broke into smiles and the hallway filled with murmurs. People began running in different directions to spread the news about what they had just witnessed.

Isabelle turned to Dawn who was grinning. "I have a feeling this is going to be a memorable final year. Whether or not, this is the guy I would have chosen for you. Now, Clairmont, I must steal her away to interrogate. If you don't mind." Dawn dragged Isabelle down the hall.

Joseph waved and called out. "See you at lunch!" He watched them disappear down a set of stairs and finally noticed the looks he was being given by the Slytherins. He cleared his throat and regained his neutral composure before heading down the stairs to his next class.

"CLAIRMONT!"

The voice echoed throughout the Slytherin common room. Everyone looked up, startled, at the enraged Draco Malfoy who had just walked in. Joseph looked up from the book he was reading near the fire, his face expressionless. Draco walked over and stopped right in front of where he was sitting.

"LEAVE US! NOW!" The room dispersed, some through the stone exit and others up to their dorms. The room was cleared in a matter of moments, some elder students taking longer than the younger.

"Hello, Dra..." Joseph began but was interrupted.

"Don't you do that. Don't act like everything is fine. You're a disgrace, a pathetic mudbloodlover!"

Joseph's neutral facade began to strain but he didn't give in. "You heard about Isabelle and me then?"

"How could you? A mudblood? A Gryffindor mudblood at that! Its utterly disgusting!" Draco's face was contorted in anger and revulsion.

Joseph, who was fighting to hide his own anger, suddenly broke into a smile. This completely threw Draco and caused him to temporarily halt his rant. "Can I ask you a question? Is it me going out with a muggleborn that angers you...or is it the fact that I got to her first?"

Draco automatically responded. "You going out with the mudblood, of course!" But after he spoke, Joseph could see the thoughts and confusion run through his mind and then Draco turned, without a word, and left the common room.

"Poor git. He probably going to be depressed for a while," He sighed and heard the beginnings of the students leaving their rooms. "I guess I'm going to the library." He stood up and left just as Slytherins began trickling down the stairs.

"Hello, Miss Sorbonne. Please take a seat." Isabelle noticed that Draco was already sitting on one side of the room, slouched in his seat. She took a seat on the opposite side of the room and McGonagall stood up.

"Since you two like dueling so much, tonight you will be going through the entrants to this year's dueling tournament. You will match students with others in their own year and similar abilities by what they say on their forms. I _will_ be looking through who you pair up, so don't try anything funny. Whenever you are done, you will set the parchments on my desk and then come to dinner. Understood?" She gave stern looks to the two students.

"Yes." Isabelle nodded and McGonagall looked over to Draco.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Understood." He sat up as McGonagall set a pile of parchments in front of him, along with a quill and ink, then doing the same for Isabelle.

"Behave, you two or you shall have double what punishment you already have. Oh and for precautions, I shall be confiscating your wands." She took their wands, then turned and walked out of the room.

"Ugh, this is going to take forever!" Isabelle whined but began spreading the forms out along the table. She categorized them by house and then put them in piles for each year, which seemed to be only third year and up.

She picked up the third year stack, spread out the forms and began reading. After matching up three pairs, she looked over at Draco, who hadn't moved except to yawn. She ignored him until she was in the fifth years and noticed he still hadn't moved.

"You know, you can't leave until you're done. She will keep you overnight and without meals, so you might as well start on them."

He looked over to her and glared, refusing her any other response. Furious by his actions she reached for her wand, but found an empty pocket. She cursed under her breath and continued with her work. When she made it into the sixth years forms she got a hold on her temper and tried for conversation again.

"I'm sorry for beating you in the duel. I should have known you weren't as experienced as me."

"What! I am twice as good as any mudblood! You just had a lucky stroke, that's all." He crossed his arms and huffed, almost as if he was a child.

"Okay, okay. You're a great duelist, and so much better than me, _really!_"

"Don't taunt me, you cow!" His face was beginning to redden and he stood up.

"Woohoo, that hurt! Now that you're not comatose anymore, you can start on the forms. You have a lot to do, you know."

"I will not. This is not a Malfoy's duty. Its work for servants, like you." He smirked.

Isabelle frowned. "I'm going to forget you said that. Look, this is actually a great chance. Think of it this way. You're finding out the skill level of most of the duelists in the school. You're going to know they're weaknesses and strengths." She was now smiling evilly and Draco seemed to be contemplating it. "Take him for example: Terry Boot. You would think him a great duelist, the way he is. Actually, he's weak in Charms and high in History of Magic. How well do you think he'll be at dueling?"

Draco considered this and turned to the forms in front of him. "Thanks Sorbonne." She smiled to herself and continued with the forms.

When Isabelle was finished, she restacked the forms and put them on the professor's desk. She stifled a yawn, put her arms into the air and stretched. When she put her arms down, she noticed that Draco was looking at her. He continued staring, his face blank, until a sound was heard in the hallway.

He looked back to the forms just as Joseph walked in. He came in smiling, but then noticed Draco and his smile wilted. "Um Isabelle, are you done with your detention, yet? I was going to escort you to dinner."

Isabelle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you have good timing. I just finished. Come on, I'm starving!" As she walked out, she felt Draco's gaze follow her the entire way.

"Immortal." A voice whispered, causing the stone wall to fall inward, creating steps down into the dark. As the cloaked figure stepped off the stairs, the stones lifted back up, into their usual placement. The figure walked down the long passage towards the dim light of a torch, which was illuminating a wooden door. The figure approached the door and after a moment of hesitation, opened it.

The room was huge. On one end of the room sat a long table, lined with chairs and covered with dozens of platters of food. In the far corner was a reading niche with several full bookcases, lots of lamps and a huge mattress set on the floor. On the left of the doorway was a roaring fire and a huge semicircle couch, upon which, three girls were lounging, each dressed in blue and silver robes.

They looked up as the figure walked in and stood to greet her. She lowered the hood of her cloak and gave her fellow Daughters a warm smile. "Hello everyone. You didn't wait on me before starting the feast did you?"

"Of course we waited for you. Come on, let's eat Luna." Phoebe raced Selene to the table and Lunet knelt before Luna.

"Milady. How are you this festive evening?"

Luna grinned. "Very well, thank you Lunet. But let us forget formalities tonight, for it tis the Moon of the Wolf. We mustn't forego homage to such a moon, so let us feast! To a new school year and to Lord Voldemort!" Lunet smiled and stood as the other two cheered.

"Here, here." A tender voice said from the doorway. They all spun to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, dressed in the same blue and silver.

Luna's face immediately softened on sight of the intruder and, without a word, led him into a side room. She barely had time to shut the door and lock it before the two were all over each other. They were halfway undressed and lying on the small bed when Luna came to her senses and pushed away from him. Lucius ended up on the floor, looking up at her in anger.

"What the hell was that for? Are you insane?" He stood and walked over to where she sat on the bed, his face twisted in anger and hurt. She just sat there, unfazed by his emotions or the possibility of being hit. "Well, are you going to answer me? Isabelle!"

Isabelle leaned forward and began kissing his stomach, then slowly made her way up his chest and then to his lips. When their lips met, his anger melted away and they wound their arms around each other.

Pulling apart from each other, he noticed that she was crying. He picked her up and sat down on the bed, with her in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong, Isabelle?"

"I want to be with you, I do, but our lord has forbidden it. It can never be...so why even try?" His body grew rigid under her and she began sobbing into his hair.

"Okay." He whispered in her ear and held her until she stopped crying. Afterwards, the two laid down together on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

"So why are you here anyway?" The two were still laying in the bed and after a few hour nap, had begun talking.

"I received a letter from the school about Draco and you dueling. What was it about?"

Isabelle shifted in his arms and snuggled her head closer to him. "He was bugging me on my birthday. I challenged him and would have won too, if that damned McGonagall hadn't interfered. I was so close too!"

Lucius laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't doubt it. My son must have been horrified to be beaten by a mudblood!" Isabelle pinched him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't call me that. You know perfectly well that I'm a pure-blood. I get called a mudblood enough from your son!"

He laughed again. "Okay, okay."

With a smirk on her face, Isabelle crawled out from his arms and stared down at his practically naked body. She traced her finger along his chest and then began trailing it down his stomach but he grabbed it before she could go any lower. "What do you think you're doing Isabelle? You're the one who said we should stop."

Isabelle smiled and leaned down as if to kiss him but stopped with her lips over his. "We might as well fool around one last time, right?" The two grinned and were, once again, all over each other.


End file.
